<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Forward Slowly by poemygod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103672">Go Forward Slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod'>poemygod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, World War II, somewhat canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was Euphemia Potter, Effie Greengrass attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in September of 1940. This is her journey through the trials of being a young witch during the second World War, the fall of Gellert Grindewald, and the rise of Voldemort. Follow her through Hogwarts, the friendships she makes, and the choices that shape her into the person she would become. </p>
<p>Set 1940 - 1959 (Possibly more.)</p>
<p>A/N: Tags and characters to be added as this is written/posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Year: King's Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is not canon compliant, but does have bits and pieces interwoven into it. Please realize that dates have been changed and this is my own interpretation of these characters and their stories.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity. As a person of the LGBTQ+ community, I support the rights of transgender and nonbinary people to be called by their chosen pronouns, to be treated fairly and equally, and to be respected for their choices and expression of who they are. If you support JKR or her beliefs, please do not read, leave kudos, or comment on my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p><b>September 1940</b><br/>
</p>
<p>The hustle and bustle of King’s Cross went unnoticed as three dark clad figures moved gracefully through the crowd. If she was anxious, Euphemia didn’t show it, hand firmly clasped in her mother’s as they made their way towards platform 9 ¾. Wide eyes watched as muggles hurried from train to train, warily watching the men in battledress stationed throughout the terminal. The threat of air raid sirens kept everyone on their toes, even as her father’s quiet contempt set his shoulders tense at the armed guards. 

</p>
<p>“Such unnecessarily violent things…” Fergus Greengrass muttered as he pushed the trolley past another line of troops. She couldn’t be sure if he was referring to the muggles or their weapons. His opinion on ‘the muggles war’ was very clear. While some considered it as a threat, her father found it as further proof that Grindewald’s ideologies were the only course of action, even if his methods were a bit extreme. Wizarding supremacy was necessary.

</p>
<p>None of that mattered to a young girl on her way to Hogwarts for the first time ever and Effie nearly tripped as her mother came to a sudden stop. A brick barrier between platforms nine and ten was in front of them and she looked up expectantly, not sure what to do next. 

</p>
<p>”Go ahead, darling. Walk on through. We’ll be right behind you.” A look of genuine trepidation was given to her mother, Estamere Greengrass, her grip loosening on her fingers finally. It wasn’t possible to just… walk through a wall, was it?

</p>
<p>Surrounded by magic her entire life, Euphemia’s doubts had only begun to surface recently. She had shown signs of magic at an early age when she pieced back together one of her china dolls that had fallen and broken. The cracked porcelain had sealed up instantly as if it never fractured. Later, she’d made a kitten disappear in a fit of frustration. It turned up in the attic eventually, unharmed. Their house elf Bixby had heard it crying and gone up to investigate. 

</p>
<p>Her parents had been more proud than upset. 

</p>
<p>Their daughter would follow in their footsteps. Magic was etched into the very fabric of her existence, but staring at the red brick of Kings Cross seemed like an insurmountable mountain. Or was it fear?

</p>
<p>Her childhood had been spent at home with a private tutor. Or visiting with other pureblood families. Hogwarts was different. There wouldn’t be the soft comfort of her mother’s lullabies if she woke up in the middle of the night. She’d been so excited to go to school that she hadn’t stopped to think about all the things that she would miss. Even her father, a tall and imposing bear of a man, seemed to soften at the thought of his only daughter being away for several months. 

</p>
<p>Taking in a slow breath, Euphemia walked forward with a determined step, her head held high as she approached the wall. Without flinching, she felt an odd tingling sensation work through her limbs as she passed through the barrier and onto the other side of the platform. Gooseflesh broke out across her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. It was oddly satisfying and she inhaled sharply at the sight before her. 

</p>
<p>If she’d thought the muggle part of the station was busy, it was nothing compared to the wizarding platform. Children of all ages rushed towards the train with carts and trunks. Older students were clothed in their house robes, while the ones her age were lacking the distinctive colors. A beat passed and her parents were beside her again, already moving further down the platform to a small group of stately wizards and witches. 

</p>
<p>Many of the faces were familiar. Her father walked towards a slender gentleman in fine robes, his hair slicked back in a way that made him look older. She recognized him from their many trips to the Black family home. Instantly, her gaze searched out the tall man’s smaller doppelganger. Orion was almost a carbon copy of his father. Fine robes and hair pulled back neatly. His eyes caught Euphemia’s staring and he smiled, making her blush and look away quickly. 

</p>
<p>”Arcturus, so good to see you.” Fergus extended his hand to the other man in a firm shake. “I see it’s Orion’s year to head to Hogwart’s as well.” There was an almost conspiratorial tone to the conversation that Effie might have picked up on if she wasn’t actively trying to avoid participating in it. The prim and proper pureblood life was exhausting for an eleven-year-old girl. 

</p>
<p>”Yes, he’s certain to make us proud. Another Black for Slytherin.” There was so much pride in Arcturus Black’s voice that Orion even rolled his shoulders back as if he bore the physical weight of it all. “I’m sure young Euphemia will be the same, as expected.” 

</p>
<p>Unprepared for the sudden attention, her head snapped back to the conversation at hand, looking up at the him with wide, dark eyes. It was tradition. Her family had been Slytherins for generations and while she didn’t feel any connection to the house, it was almost guaranteed she would end up in green by the end of the night. 

</p>
<p>Nodding politely, the shrill sound of the trains whistle made her jump, earning a round of laughter from the adults surrounding her. There was a smug smile on Orion’s face and the urge to punch it off was tempting, even if she’d never act on it. Her family’s relationship with the Black’s was too important to her father. 

</p>
<p>Student’s that had been milling about on the platform said their goodbyes before migrating towards the compartments. “Your father will make sure that your things get on, sweetie. Go on. You’ll want to find a seat. Perhaps Orion can accompany you.” Estamere said softly, resting a comforting hand on her daughters’ shoulder. Looking at the trolley with her things, Effie plucked up the carrier where her kitten was sleeping peacefully through the commotion. 

</p>
<p>Time seemed to stand still for a moment. The movement around her slowed until it held in place, the beating of her heart the only sound filling the air. This was all she’d ever wanted. Hogwart’s had been a dream; tales and stories woven into her childhood by her mother’s gentle voice. Euphemia had longed for the opportunity to explore those hallowed halls on her own, the imagination of a child painting them in vibrant colors. How close was she to that chance to suddenly be frozen in place; unable to take the steps forward into her own personal wonderland. Swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat, she turned quickly, thin arms wrapping around her mother’s waist in a tight hug. Warmth settled around her shoulder’s, the comforting embrace causing her to burrow in further as she recognized the soft tinkling sound of her mom’s laugh. 

</p>
<p>”It’ll be Christmas before you know it and you’ll be home again. You’re going to have so much fun, sweetheart. I promise.” Cupping her face, a soft kiss was placed against her forehead and Euphemia nodded, taking strength in the confidence that her mother offered. 

</p>
<p>”Perhaps Orion can escort her to the train.” Her father’s rumbling voice resonated from above her and her head whipped around, braided hair nearly smacking her in the face. She looked up in time to catch what could only be described as a scheming look between Fergus and Arcturus. There was clearly something that she was missing; plans made in quiet whispers and not meant for young ears. 

</p>
<p>”I’d be honored.” Orion nodded to her father before smiling down at her. His voice was deeper than she remembered, eyes widening as he came closer and offered his arm to her. The axis of reality seemed to tip as she contemplated the ramifications of not reaching out to let her hand rest along the curve of his elbow. A quick glance at her father was the only confirmation she needed; this was expected of her. 

</p>
<p>Bending slightly, she retrieved her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. Quiet goodbyes were given, her mother smiling happily and her father blessing her with a proud nod. Swallowing, she met Orion’s gaze as she exhaled a quiet ‘thank you’ and let her fingers curl over his cotton covered bicep. 

</p>
<p>He smiled, eyes the color of a tumultuous storm raging over the sea locking with deep doe brown and she dropped her gaze, staring towards the train. The whistle blew again, a warning to the stragglers on the platform that they needed to get to their compartments or they’d be left behind. Another gaggle of boys caught up with them, some familiar faces mixed with new ones. 

</p>
<p>”Oi, Black. Still hanging around with Greengrass?” Abraxas Malfoy’s voice was just as obnoxious as it had been over the summer.

</p>
<p>”Don’t be an arse, Malfoy. Not in front of a lady.” Even Orion’s attempt to come at her defense was condescending and her brow furrowed in frustration. 

</p>
<p>”Oh, she’s a lady now?”

</p>
<p>”I can still put you down, Abraxas. And your daddy isn’t here to call truce.” Euphemia stated eloquently, as if she were gracing him by even replying to his unnecessary comment. A tall boy with dark hair laughed, his eyes crinkling as he covered his mouth, ducking to avoid a wild swing from Abraxas. 

</p>
<p>”Shut it, Zabini. You’re lucky our parents seem to think you’re worth marrying.” He sneered; icy eyes boring into hers before following his friends up into the train. 

</p>
<p>”Who would want to be stuck with you?” She yelled back indignantly, fingers wrapping around the handle of her bag in a white knuckled grasp. The threat of angry tears prickled behind her lashes, but she wouldn’t give him the opportunity of seeing her upset. Orion gestured to the stairs and she waved him off. “I don’t want to sit with him, so you should just go.”

</p>
<p>The obvious disappointment that crossed his face surprised her, but she didn’t want to spend hours cooped up on the train with Abraxas and his goons. 

</p>
<p>”Alright. I hope I get to see you before the sorting, Mia.” He offered a small smile before hurrying to catch up with the other boys. She detested the nickname, but didn’t have time to retort back before he was gone. Sighing to herself, Euphemia pulled her bag in closer as she started through the cramped hallway of the train. There were older students hurrying to find their friends, hustling in and out of doors. Each compartment she passed seemed to be full with no available seats for a lonely first year and her cat. 

</p>
<p>She’d almost made it to the end of the car when the train started to move with a lurch and she practically fell into the nearest door. The shaky movement seemed to jolt the others that had been indecisive of their seating arrangements as well, the hallway quickly clearing and muffled silence falling around her. Rubbing at her nose, which had smacked into the glass rather inelegantly, Euphemia straightened herself up away from the door as the vehicle settled into a smooth pace. Peeking through the glass, she was surprised to find it empty, save for one other person. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she tugged at the door and leaned in timidly. 

</p>
<p>”Would you mind if I joined you? Or are these seats saved?” Euphemia asked softly, not wanting to startle the other girl. Despite her attempt, her head whipped around in surprise, eyes wide behind a set of silver rimmed glasses. She didn’t respond, seemingly stunned into silence by the simple question. The train bumped over an uneven portion of track, causing Effie to sway in the doorframe before catching herself, refusing to let the glass get the better of her nose again.

</p>
<p>”Of course! Come sit. Terribly sorry.” The girl seemed to break from her daze, voice almost shrill as she waved Euphemia in finally. A broad smile spread over her face, sitting up a little straighter as she hurried in to sit down. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to want to sit with me.” 

</p>
<p>”Well, that seems silly.” Snorting out a laugh, Euphemia tucked her bag under the seat, making sure that the carrier was sitting up properly. Her kitten, Selene, gave a soft mewl before settling back in for a nap. Sitting back up, she gave a full once over to the girl across from her. The robes she wore seemed like hand-me-downs, unlike most of the people she knew. Most pureblood families made sure to keep up appearances. They seemed to be about the same age and since she wasn’t wearing any house colors, that could only mean one thing. “You must be a first year too.”

</p>
<p>”I am! I’m so excited for Hogwarts. Everything is so exciting and different.” She trilled exuberantly and Euphemia couldn’t help but match her cheerful smile. 

</p>
<p>”I’m Euphemia Greengrass, but you can call me Effie.” Reaching her hand out between them, she leaned forward slightly, grinning widely as her new friend grasped her palm and gave a timid squeeze. “What’s your name?”

</p>
<p>”Myrtle Warren.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Year: The Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Effie and Myrtle become friends on their ride to Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p><b>September 1940</b><br/>
</p><p>”What do you mean you’ve never seen magic!”

</p><p>Myrtle shrugged, unfazed by the surprised look on Effie’s face. “My parents are both muggles. They didn’t even know that I was magic until I started floating out of my crib to avoid naptime.” 

</p><p>”I fixed a broken doll and made a kitten disappear.” Effie giggled and then paused at the concerned look on the other girl’s face. “We found it eventually! She’s actually in the carrier under the seat. Her name is Selene.” Bending, she undid the little zipper, a petite black cat peaking its head out before jumping up onto the cushion next to her. Selene gave a soft mew as she rubbed against Effie’s extended fingers. Myrtle gasped happily, reaching her hand across to let the kitten give it a sniff.

</p><p>”What a precious little thing. I wish my parents had allowed me to get a pet, but they were confused by the owls.” There was a bit of sadness in her voice that Euphemia didn’t quite understand. She couldn’t imagine a life without magic; where owls didn’t deliver the post everyday and house elves prepared everything for them. What would that even look like?

</p><p>”How will they send you letters?” Tipping her head, Effie arched a thin dark brow, watching as Selene nudged Myrtle’s hand with her nose. It wasn’t something that she worried about. The family owl would deliver anything she needed, including a subscription to The Daily Prophet each morning at breakfast. Shrugging, deft fingers continued to move through dark fur, Myrtle not quite meeting her eye as she inhaled to speak, but paused. It was the type of breath someone took before speaking, so she waited until she inhaled again, listening intently. 

</p><p>”I don’t know that it will really matter. My parents probably wouldn’t write anyway.” There was sadness in her tone, but what hurt Effie the most was the resignation that had settled over her shoulders like an iron cloak. It weighed into her frame, making her slump slightly, even though her attention was still focused on Selene purring contently on the bench. 

</p><p>”You’ll be too busy to even worry about letters.” Smiling lightheartedly, she didn’t like seeing her new friend upset. A soft tap came to the window of the compartment, both girls looking up as a vibrantly dressed witch pulled the door open and leaned in. 

</p><p>”Anything from the trolley, dears?” She asked, her smile as sweet as the treats that were stacked on the little metal cart she pushed along. Effie’s eyes lit up and she hopped off of the seat excitedly, hand slipping into her pocket to retrieve a few galleons. Looking back at Myrtle, she frowned as she noticed she was still sitting on the bench. 

</p><p>”Do you want anything?” Her brow arched curiously; enthusiasm curbed by the sadness that furrowed a crease at the bridge of her nose. Myrtle shook her head, teeth sinking into her lower lip as if she didn’t want to burden her with it any further. 

</p><p>”I don’t have any pocket money.” Her attention was still focused on Selene, running her fingers through dark fur methodically. Effie frowned, but it made sense. If her parents were muggle, they probably didn’t understand wizarding money. Turning her attention back to the kind witch pushing the trolley, she grinned and fished in her pocket for more money. 

</p><p>”We’ll take one of everything please.” She practically bubbled with happiness, passing over the galleons as glint of excitement sparkled in the woman’s eyes. With just as much glee, she began to pack sweets into a bag. Bouncing back into the compartment, Effie grinned at Myrtle, passing her the first bag of treats. 

</p><p>”You didn’t have to do that.”

</p><p>”Nonsense! Now we can share and we’ll have enough for the whole trip.” Euphemia wasn’t one to take no for an answer, accepting the next bag from the trolley witch before she let the door slide shut to continue on her way through the train. “I guess you’ve never had Honeydukes sweets, right? Lemon Sherberts are my favorite. Oh and Ice Mice are good too. Though Sugar quills mi-“

</p><p>A giggle interrupted her stream of exuberant babble, making Effie blush as she looked over at the girl across from her. Myrtle was toying with a chocolate frog package while watching her carry on about her favorite candies. 

</p><p>”I know we’ve only just met, but you’re such a nice person. I’m glad you’re my friend.” There was such earnest honesty in her voice that it made her stop, fingers stilling against the cellophane wrap of the lemon hard candies she favored. Her whole life had been filled with meeting different people; interacting with the other pureblood families. She’d grown up around the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Lestranges. Her father had surrounded himself with powerful wizards and witches, securing a firm place in society among the other families of the Scared 28. Effie was almost certain that he was prouder of his position among their ranks than he was of her.

</p><p>The odd commodity of friendship was a new notion and it pulled a genuine smile on her lips, cheeks dimpling as she passed a sugar quill over to Myrtle. 

</p><p>”I’m glad you’re my friend too.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________________________________________</p>
</div><p>The remainder of the train ride had been blissfully uneventful, tucked happily in their sweet haven and talking over shared candies. Euphemia showed her the few spells she knew, including one that made little butterflies made of light flutter in the air. She’d never met anyone who hadn’t grown up with magic and the awe on Myrtle’s face brought her a joy she couldn’t describe. 

</p><p>Eventually a portly wizard in a conductor’s uniform had wandered towards their end of the train, knocking on the door before pulling it open. 

</p><p>”We’ll be at the station soon, ladies. Best to get your things together.” With a nod, he let the door shut as he continued on his rounds. Effie had already packed the empty sweet wrappers into one of the bags, wrapping the extras up. She’d insisted that Myrtle take them, despite her protests that she’d bought them, but she was eventually swayed when she kept the sherbet lemons for herself. 

</p><p>Glancing out the window, she hadn't even realized that the sun had begun to set. How long had they talked for? It must have been hours. Selene was shepherded into her carrier, much to her dismay. School robes that had been discarded earlier in the ride were reacquired and put back on in preparation to disembark from the train. Her nerves from earlier had returned, her stomach flipping like a frog on a trapeze as she twisted her fingers in her lap. 

</p><p>”Are you nervous?” A tentative hand brushed her own and she jumped, dark eyes wide as she looked up at Myrtle sitting across from her. Her own unease was painted across her face, clearly growing more unsure the closer they got to Hogwarts. Nodding, Effie chewed at her lower lip for a moment before letting out a long breath and smiling at the other girl. 

</p><p>”A little, but we have each other now, right?” Flipping her hand, Euphemia took Myrtle’s into her own and gave a squeeze. The train came to a slow stop, jolting at the very end and causing them to slide on the bench. For a moment, the two of them sat, frozen in their seats and clutching each other’s hands.

</p><p>The quiet peace they had built still hung around them, heavy and pungent with the excitement and fear that they both felt. Moving would break the bubble of tranquility and happiness, thrusting them forward into the chaos of this new step in their lives, and Euphemia was not sure if she was ready to do that yet.

</p><p>Feet thundering through the hallway shattered the trance they’d fallen into and both leapt up in a frenzy, gathering up their things to join the mad rush of student’s as they disembarked the train. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Euphemia glanced back at Myrtle to ask if she was ready to go, running straight into another student as she exited the compartment. 

</p><p>Before she could open her mouth to apologize, her eyes widened as she tilted her head back to look up at the boy that towered over her. He couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her, but he was almost taller than her father and nearly twice as imposing. His broad hand had came up to wrap around her arm to keep her from falling to the floor. 

</p><p>”Beggin’ yer pardon miss. I didn’t see ye down there.” While his voice was gruff and gravelly, his deep eyes were kind and he smiled down at her through a face covered in dark curly wirey whiskers that matched the tangled locks on his head. “Didn’t scuff ye up, did I?” 

</p><p>Effie shook her head quickly and he released her arm allowing her to settle back onto her feet, not realizing that she’d been standing on her tiptoes. “I’m quite alright. Terribly sorry. It was my fault anyways for not looking where I was going.” 

</p><p>”No need to apologize! Ye' must be a first year.” Another nod from Euphemia and she glanced back to see Myrtle just as wide eyed and confused by the bear of a boy in the hallway. “The name's Hagrid, but ye' best hurry. Don’t want to miss the boats.” He gave another nod before continuing on his way and the girls scurried to follow in the path he cleared for them, whether intentional or not. 

</p><p>By the time they’d reached the platform, most of the older students were already gone and they rushed to join the small crowd of other first years standing at one end. Orion turned as they approached, ushering her over to stand with him and she reached back to pull Myrtle along with her. Even in the few hours that she had known the girl, she felt more comfortable in her company than the people that she’d known her entire life. 

</p><p>”There you are, Mia. I was starting to get worried when I didn’t see you.” He paused for a moment, glancing around her to look at Myrtle who seemed to sink into her robes like a turtle disappearing into its shell. “Who’s your new friend?”

</p><p>Opening her mouth to respond, she was cut off by the sudden sound of someone clapping loudly. Her head snapped to the front of the crowd of students to a man decorated in a variety of animal pelts. He was tall and gruff looking, a long scar stretching from his temple down to his jaw, marring the skin of his cheek. Despite his rough appearance, he wore a broad welcoming smile, waving his gloved hands in the air to silence the excitable first years. 

</p><p>”Quiet now! My name is Groundskeeper Ogg. I’ll be taking you across the Black Lake to Hogwarts. No shoving or fighting in the boats. We don’t need another incident of a student falling in and upsetting the merpeople again.” There was a smattering of chatter at that and he gave a shrill whistle to settle them down once more. “Four to a boat! Hurry along now!”

</p><p>Movement broke out around them and Effie glanced back at Myrtle, reaching to offer her hand so that they wouldn’t get separated. At the same time, a palm slipped into her other hand and she looked to her left, Orion smiling down at her. Something flipped in her stomach, annoyed that he would make such an overt gesture. Nose wrinkling for a moment, she didn’t protest as he pulled her to the boats, making sure to keep a tight hold on Myrtle so that she wouldn’t get left behind. 

</p><p>Abraxas was already on the dock, gesturing them over when his nose suddenly upturned at the sight of them. Assuming his annoyance was at her, it wasn’t until they got closer that she noticed his gaze was on the person behind her. 

</p><p>”What is that?” He sneered and her brow furrowed into a deep frown, lips pressing into a thin line as her grip on Myrtle’s hand tightened. A raw tension settled into her frame and she squared her shoulders, prepping for the verbal war that was to come. 

</p><p>”She’s my friend. Now shut up and get in the boat, Malfoy.” There was no waiver in her voice, despite the slight tremble she felt in her lower lip. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to protest, his icy glare burning into hers. She would not back down. 

</p><p>”Just drop it, Abraxas. Let’s go.” Orion spoke up, letting go of her hand to usher the other boy into the boat. The blond continued to scowl, swirling his cloak dramatically before stepping down to settle into the little vessel. With a sigh, Orion stepped in after him, offering his hand to Euphemia to help her in. As much as she didn’t want the assistance, she took the support, not trusting Malfoy. He was not above shoving her into the water. 

</p><p>Settling on the bench furthest from him, she looked up at Myrtle as she joined them in the boat. To his credit, Orion helped her in as well, even offering a small smile as she thanked him politely. She moved to sit next to Effie, the two girls huddling close together. It wasn’t cold, but the water did produce a slight chill, tugging her cloak around her shoulders a little tighter. 

</p><p>Groundskeeper Ogg waved his wand from his own boat and a melody of gasps could be heard as they began to move on their own. Euphemia smiled brightly, Myrtle clapping her hands excitedly as the water rippled around them. 

</p><p>The happiness was short lived as Abraxas scoffed, looking back at them and rolling his eyes. Myrtle sunk into her seat and Effie fought the urge to punch the cruel smirk off of his face. She'd always disliked him, often trying to get out of visiting Malfoy Manor when her family was invited. Her hatred for him continued to grow, bordering on loathing the more time they spent together. Quelling those feelings was difficult, but she would do her best as not to displease her father. The boats moved at a clipped pace, creating a soft breeze that caused gooseflesh to break out along her arms.

</p><p>Sitting in silence, the calm of early night had settled around them, painting the sky in a rainbow of deep blues and purples. Starlight reflected off the water, twinkling brightly as they passed a line of trees, leading them out into open water. 

</p><p>”Effie… look!” Myrtle breathed, her attention rapt with awe as she stared ahead, eyes glassy with amazed wonder. Turning to follow her gaze, she inhaled slowly, heart pounding in her chest exuberantly. She had seen photographs of Hogwarts and read through the book <i>Hogwarts: A history</i> multiple times. Still, it stole her breath to see the castle in person, the glow of candlelight radiating from the tower windows. The fear she'd felt earlier seemed to dissipate under her growing excitement; her childhood dreams culminating in a view that she would remember for years to come.

</p><p>The boat gave a sudden rock and she clutched the side, hearing Myrtle gasp as she did the same, bumping into her with the sway. An obnoxious laugh erupted from the front of the craft and her emotions flipped from awestruck to fury in a manner of seconds. Abraxas rocked in his seat a second time, causing them to wobble again and she held tight to keep herself from slipping. 

</p><p>”Knock it off, Malfoy! It’s not funny!” Effie called, kicking at the boy even as he continued to laugh at her. 

</p><p>”Careful Greengrass. You don’t want your little mudblood friend to fall in and get eaten by the giant squid.” He seethed in a low whisper and she felt the color drain from her face. The slur fell off his lips with such ease; it disgusted her to her very core but she was frozen in shock. Unable to work her tongue loose to retort, his smirk of victory burned into her brain, locking it away for when she could exact her revenge at a later date. 

</p><p>A muffled sniffle flit into her ears and she turned to look at Myrtle, swallowing hard at the watery look on the other girl’s face. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Effie pulled her in close, sitting in tense silence as the castle loomed closer. A curtain of ivy hung along the rock face of the cliffs, the trail of boats slipping past it like a set of ducklings following their mother into safe harbor. The long tunnel was lit with hanging torches, casting the world in dark shadows that seemed unable to penetrate the inky blackness of the water as they skimmed across it. 

</p><p>There was a dock up ahead, young passengers disembarking as the boats came to a steady stop at the underground landing. A tall figure stood at the bottom of a long set of stone stairs, beckoning the flock of children towards him without saying a word. They exited onto the pier without talking, Euphemia waiting until Abraxas and Orion were further away before standing, helping Myrtle out first. She didn’t want to be near the boys after what Malfoy had said. 

</p><p>Walking side by side, they came to a stop with the rest of the first years in front of the man. He was tall with graying hair and a long bristly beard, bright eyes sparkling under a set of half moon spectacles. Smiling at them, his hands were clasped in front of his periwinkle-colored robes, tiny bells hanging from the tassles. As ostentatious as he seemed, it wasn’t the most peculiar thing she’d ever seen. Myrtle kept close to her side and Effie hooked their arms together, feeling the flutter of nerves settle into her stomach again as the man began to speak. 

</p><p>”Thank you, Mr Ogg. I will take them from here. Everyone come closer please. Yes, that’s good.” There was a slight commotion at the front of the small crowd and he raised his hands to settle them down. “No need to shove boys. There we are. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house.” He paused once more to look them over and Effie was almost certain that she saw his eyes twinkle with the same sort of excitement she’d felt when the owl had dropped her letter into her lap all those months ago. 

</p><p>”Welcome to Hogwarts.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic is not canon compliant, but does have bits and pieces interwoven into it. Please realize that dates have been changed and this is my own interpretation of these characters and their stories.</p><p> </p><p>I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity. As a person of the LGBTQ+ community, I support the rights of transgender and nonbinary people to be called by their chosen pronouns, to be treated fairly and equally, and to be respected for their choices and expression of who they are. If you support JKR or her beliefs, please do not read, leave kudos, or comment on my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>